


Summer of Eva

by gabsteramy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, and wanted to share, just had some Eva feels, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsteramy/pseuds/gabsteramy
Summary: Eva remembers her first summer with Jonas. Summer was their best time, maybe it can be again.





	Summer of Eva

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thing I had to write today, the Jonas clip gave me all the feels.

Summer was always their best time. When Eva looks back on her relationship with Jonas, it’s the lazy summer days with Jonas and Isak that she misses the most. The laughter, the joy, the endless nights just enjoying each other’s company. Looking back she knows they lived in a bubble. But what a nice bubble it was.

Just the three of them, afternoons at the skate park, watching Jonas trying to impress her with his skills, teasing Isak for anything and everything. Jonas sneaking into her room, staying up all night kissing, or just talking, or kissing and talking. Watching the fresh prince and eating nachos, laughing at Jonas for needing to have a social discourse about everything, including whatever episode of Fresh Prince they were watching that night. Playing dumb games in the park with Jonas and Isak. She and Isak ganging up on Jonas whenever he got too full of himself. Cuddling with Isak while he pretended to be annoyed. 

There was no school, no Ingrid, nothing to remind her how complicated life was. But the summer ended and the bubble bursts. And then there was no more them, no more Jonas. No more Isak, Jonas and Eva. She made new friends and she moved on, her life is good. She and Jonas have even managed to remain friends. Eva can’t complain. 

Still, she can’t help missing it sometimes. When summer comes along she yearns for the comfort of that summer, the summer of Jonas. She loves her girls, she would never trade them for anything in the world. It’s not that Jonas was better, not at all, it was just different. Sometimes she wishes the girls had known her then, that they could have seen Jonas and Eva when it was good, free of all the drama that followed. The way he made her feel then, so carefree and loved, she misses that. 

And now it’s the summer after third year and Eva is at a party when she sees Jonas and Isak. She walks over to them, they’re friends, it’s nothing out of the ordinary. When they turn to greet her, for a moment she’s transported back to that summer and it hits her hard, the longing for something she can’t ever have again. They’re standing right in front of her and yet she misses them, misses her Isak, but most of all, with an intensity she thought she was over, she misses Jonas. 

They make some small talk. Isak’s clearly drunk, but Jonas looks like he’s okay. Then again, Jonas looks chill even when he’s not. Eva’s always been a bit jealous. Eva makes the mistake of asking where Even is, which sets Isak off, the gist seems to be that Even isn’t here yet and Isak misses him and he’s mad at him for making him miss him? But he’s on his way? 

Isak can’t seem to get to the point and then he completely loses his train of thought when he spots Sana across the room. Isak shouts “Best bud!” and runs across the room to greet her. Isak hugs Sana and tries to spin her around, Sana laughs. Eva can’t help but smile herself, she never expected Sana and Isak to become close friends, but she’s glad they did. 

Jonas’s taken a step closer to her while she was busy looking at Isak and Sana.  
Eva doesn’t notice how close to her he is until he speaks, “Isak wanted to buy Sana a friendship bracelet for graduation, said she would act like it annoyed her but that she would secretly love it.” 

“She probably would love it” 

“He’s got a big heart.”

“So does she.”

Jonas nods. She could say something else about Isak and Sana. She’s got loads of compliments and lovely things to say about both of her friends. And maybe if it was later in the night and she was drunker that’s all this conversation would have been. Just her and Jonas gushing about their best friends, maybe even pretending to be jealous of their friendship. But it’s early in the night and she’s barely had anything to drink.

It’s summer and she’s feeling nostalgic, she turns to Jonas, and looks at him, studies him for a moment, looking for that boy she fell in love with all those summers ago. Jonas doesn’t say anything, he too looks at her, she doesn’t know what he’s thinking. Honestly, she doesn’t care. Eva moves closer to him, until there’s barely any space between them. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. 

In that moment Eva knows what she wants to do. She wants to kiss Jonas. She wants to so badly, but she doesn’t know if it’s a terrible idea. She doesn’t kiss him. Not yet. She opens her eyes, and takes Jonas’s hand. 

“Do you want to get out of here? Maybe take a walk?” 

“Yeah” 

Eva doesn’t regret breaking up with Jonas. She needed to figure out who she was. She’s still figuring out who she is, but she’s closer than she was back then. She’s done letting others define who she is. Eva finally understands that it’s up to her to decide who she is, that she gets to make the choices that define her. 

And tonight she’s choosing to take a walk with Jonas. It’s summer and she doesn’t know what will happen between them, but she takes his hand as they leave the party because she wants to. She steps out into the summer night with him because just maybe, they can try this thing again, without her losing herself. She’s only 19, she knows she’s still figuring out who she is, but this time maybe having Jonas next to her will be okay. 

It’s summer and she doesn’t know what happens next, except that she thinks she might need one more summer with Jonas. Part of her hopes she gets a lifetime of summers with Jonas, but if just one more is all she can get, she’ll take it. It’s her summer, the summer of Eva and she knows who she wants to spent it with. So tonight she’s choosing Jonas, and from the way he’s looking at her she knows he’s choosing her too. This is her summer and she thinks it's going to be a good one, maybe the best one yet.


End file.
